The present invention relates generally to a fastening device and more specifically relates to a fastening device for a turbine and a condenser.
Various proposals have already been made both for fastening a turbine and a condenser as well as for the connection of the turbine and condenser together. The best-known and most used forms of construction have the turbine rigidly supported on a foundation table. The condenser is likewise rigidly supported but independently from the turbine on a building foundation. A flexible connection is provided between both machine parts in an arrangement as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,881,443 of Warren B. Flanders, filed on Oct. 11, 1932.
It is especially disadvantageous in these well known arrangements that the foundation parts cannot be spring-supported. Furthermore, an especially heavy foundation is required having a relatively large space requirement since the atmospheric load must be completely absorbed by the foundation.
In other known arrangements, turbine/condenser fastenings have been designed in which the turbine is connected rigidly to the condenser such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,369,668 of Oscar Junggren, filed on Feb. 22, 1921. In such construction, however, the disadvantage appears that the dynamic loads act reciprocally on the machine elements. Furthermore, the practical embodiment of such an arrangement is relatively expensive.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a fastening arrangement for a condenser and a turbine in which the atmospheric load does not have to be absorbed by the foundation and wherein a simple space-saving foundation configuration is possible.
The abovementioned object and others are solved according to the present invention in that the turbine and the condenser are fastened to a common foundation table. The foundation table is then spring-supported by supports of a carrying structure.
The advantage of such an arrangement according to the present invention is more particularly to be seen in that all the forces of the turbine and the condenser are transmitted to the foundation table. The forces are all absorbed by the table with no forces resulting from the vacuum or partial vacuum acting on the spring elements of the foundation table.
Furthermore, the condenser can be supported in bearings in recesses of the foundation table so as to slide axially.
Such an arrangement makes it possible for the turbine and the condenser to use the same fastening mechanism.
According to further possible forms of construction of the fastening device, the bearings may be cast rigidly in the foundation table. Thermal expansion may be absorbed by the condenser jacket. The condenser may be suspended so as to slide axially on the foundation table or the condenser can be spring-supported.
A particular advantage results from the above-mentioned form of construction in which the bearings are cast rigidly in the foundation table. This advantage is that, in the opening of the foundation table for the condenser to turbine connection, a smooth recess can be provided whereby a flexible connection between the turbine and the condenser projects inward in the exhaust space.
According to the forms of construction in which the condenser is suspended so as to slide axially on the foundation table or so as to be spring-supported, it is advantageous that the completely assembled condenser can be both fastened on the foundation table and connected to the turbine in a simple manner.